Unhealthy Food Choices (Tiger Troops) (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Unhealthy Food Choices '''is the 3rd episode in the fifth season of Tiger Troops. It originally aired on March 9, 1994. Summary The students at the school picked some unhealthy food choices that will bulk them up and slow them down, so the Tiger Troops and the kids go to the Tiger Troops lab and learn all about them. Plot Cast *Chris (Jonathan Brandis) *Danny (Justin Whalin) *Darren (Ricky Schroder) *Jimmy (Joey Lawrence) *Zack (Balthazar Getty) *Jay (Will Friedle) *Lily (Allison Mack) *Karen (Nicholle Tom) *Mary (Lisa Wilhoit) *Rachel (Blaze Berdahl) *Ellen (Thora Birch) *Diane (Lacey Chabert) *Mater (Christopher McDonald) *Abigail (Janice Kawaye) *Aidan (Hassan Nicholas) *Akiko (Megan Miyahira) *Bridget (Melissa Altro) *Bryan (Toby Scott Ganger) *Danielle (Cristina Pucelli) *Jaclyn (Melanee Shale) *Joe (Kevin Williamson, Jr.) *Kenny (Michael Yarmush) *Lolita (Janessa Beth) *Pablo (Daniel DeSanto) *Sophie (Lisa Ortiz) *Tom (Bug Hall) *Victor (Grant George) *Yang (Christian Buenaventura) *Chris' Mom (Teri Garr) *Chris' Dad (Kevin Kline) *Cafeteria Lady (Bonnie Hunt) Trivia *In this episode, the female members of Tiger Troops wear casual action hero clothes. Quotes Quote 1: *(at the beginning of the episode, we see the Tiger Troops and the kids at the cafeteria line) *Chris: Hey, Yang. What's for lunch? *Yang: For lunch, it's pasta. *Chris: Mmm! I love pasta! (he turns his head around) Do you guys love pasta? *Rachel: We sure do. But it's loaded with fat and carbs. *Chris: Why?! *Lily: Because they will bulk you up and slow you down. *Chris: Oh, I see. (he turns his head back) *Mary: Hey, Chris. Let's get some pasta. *Chris: Okay. *(the kids walk along) *Chris: Excuse me. Can I have pasta with meatballs and sauce on top? *Cafeteria lady: Sure. (she puts the pasta on the tray and the meatballs and sauce on top. Puts the tray on the counter) *Chris: Thanks. *Cafeteria: You're welcome. *Chris: (takes the tray) Now let's go eat. *Yang: Okay. *(wipes to the Tiger Troops and the kids at the cafeteria table) *Chris: All right, guys. Let's eat. *Akiko: Well, all right. *(the Tiger Troops and the kids eat their food) *Chris: Mmm. By the way, Yang, is regular pasta really healthy for you?? *Yang: Not really. It's loaded with fat and carbs that will bulk you up and slow you down. *Lily: Why?! *Yang: Because we don't wanna waste our goddamn energy. *Chris: What the fuck you talkin' 'bout?! We were gonna get something healthy but we got spaghetti and meatballs! *Yang: All right, all right. *Jaclyn: Chris, just be quiet and eat your lunch, okay? *Chris: Okay. For fuck's sake, this should be an unhealthy food choice. (he eats his lunch) *(wipes to the Tiger Troops and the kids being full) *Chris: Mmm, that tastes great. (moaning) *Yang: Hey, what's the matter?! *Chris: Oh, my God! I have a bad feeling inside my stomach! *Aidan: All right, Chris! Calm down! *Mary: Chris!!! *(the Tiger Troops and the kids moaning) *Rachel: Holy fuck!! We have it, too!! *Mary: We're too slow! We're not going to walk faster! *Yang: What're we gonna do?! Quote 2: *(after the Tiger Troops theme song, the Tiger Troops and the kids walk out of the school, moaning) *Aidan: This ain't look good, Chris. *Chris: Yeah. At least our speed is too damn slow. *Yang: C'mon, guys! Let's get the fuck outta here! *(the Tiger Troops and the kids walk into the school bus) *(wipes to the Tiger Troops and the kids going to the park, moaning) *Chris: Help us, guys! We ate some unhealthy foods! *Victor: What is it? *Lily: At school, we had spaghetti and meatballs. *Chris: It's regular pasta with tomato sauce and beef meatballs. *Mary: After that, our speed went down. *Rachel: Yeah, right! Because we tried to walk faster but we can't take it! *Sophie: Really?! That's the strangest case I've ever heard! *Chris: What do you mean? *Sophie: When you were at school eating spaghetti and meatballs, it is loaded with fat and carbs that will bulk you up and slow you down, and you cannot eat unhealthy foods at all. *Lily: Why not? *Sophie: Because if you do, you will get unhealthy and you will get fat. *Abigail: What's gonna happen if you eat a lot of unhealthy foods? *Chris: Well, you will get sick. *Lily: And you will die. *Abigail: That's right. *Yang: Chris, we need something to drink to make our speed faster. *Chris: Yes. Right on time. *Akiko: Does this mean we can go to the Tiger Troops lab and get a special drink? *Danielle: Of course. *(Chris is about to go home) *Abigail: Chris, where you going? *Chris: I gotta tell my parents I ate regular pasta today. (he leaves) Quote 3: *Chris: (come home) Mom, Dad, I ate regular pasta for lunch today. *Chris' dad: Chris, how many times are we gonna tell you to stay away from unhealthy stuff?!! *Chris: I dunno. *Chris' mom: Look at you! You're getting fatter! That means your speed is getting slower and slower! *Chris: Do you really think so? *Chris' mom: Yes! No matter how much weight you gain, the average of your moving speed gets lower. *Chris: Dad, is there a special drink that makes my moving speed go faster? *Chris' dad: Yes, Mater made it just for you and the Tiger Troops. *Chris: Really?! That's cool, dad! Transcript